The following generally relates to electric tools and, more particularly, to an electric tool with a clamping mechanism for striking nails or other similar fasteners, which is also called as an electric hammer.
Electric hammers are used in the decoration and renovation fields. An electric hammer generally includes a housing with a nozzle portion; a motor and a transmission mechanism arranged in the housing; a striking device with a striking shaft passing through the nozzle portion; and a clamping device mounted in the nozzle portion. The clamping device may firmly clamp a stem portion of a nail during striking of the nail, thus the user need not worry that the nail may be struck while in a slated orientation. Presently known clamping devices cannot, however, automatically release the nail halfway, that is to say, the clamping device releases the nail only when the nail is completely struck into the workpiece. If a nail needs to be released from the clamping device halfway during a striking of the nail, the clamping device must be manually moved to a releasing position, or some members such as toggling or lever members need to be provided for moving the clamping device to the releasing position, which results in that a device that is overly complex to operate and complex in construction. As the electric hammer is used more and more in various occasions in the decoration industry, for example, when some decorations need to be mounted on the wall, these decorations often need to be hung on a nail which is partly struck into the wall, presently known electric hammers cannot be conveniently used in these occasions because they cannot release the nail halfway automatically.